


The Roses

by Kataly_Malfoy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 16:37:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11490393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kataly_Malfoy/pseuds/Kataly_Malfoy
Summary: Everyday, Tony Stark brought roses came home.





	The Roses

**Author's Note:**

> This is an English version of my previous fic (also posted on AO3). And English is not my language, I'm sure there are many mistakes in this one. I would be so grateful if anyone please pointed them out for me.

Every day, Tony Stark brought roses came home. Every day, no matter where he went, when he arrived at the Avengers Tower, the team always saw roses in his hand.

Clint asked him with a grin, who was the lady that so romantic like this? Gave Tony flowers everyday, and especially he really loved them.

The answer was a softest smile that Clint had never seen by a Stark. But nobody knew, that smile also was a sign of extremely regret.

Day by day, there were hundreds roses came back with Tony every night.

But the weird thing was nobody knew where they gone. Tony was not the one who love decorating house by flowers. And nobody saw any wither roses in garbage bin.

Until one day, Tony wasn't bring any scarlet roses came back with him. Instead, he brought a white, throny rose. That day was Vision's birthday. The team gathered to celebrate the party.

But Tony wasn't there. They were waiting for him, called him many times. And when he came back, the party was already pass a half. Tony gave Vision a gift, "Happy Birthday" to him, but also told him he tired and quitely walked away.

Vision briefly saw a pure white rose in Tony's hand. Just that, and then he suddenly relized there was nobody given roses to Tony Stark. They were for someone else. The one who Tony loved most in this world.

He left the party, went down to his ex-lab alone. It was being deserted for a long time ago, even FRIDAY couldn't access to it.

Tony opened the door.

It was dark inside. The armors, the luxury cars, the most advanced computer system were gone. There was only a large, deserted space, and the black marble floor was cold like a grave. In the middle of the room was a circle engraved on the ground. There was a name inside it, which was handwritten by Tony.

J.A.R.V.I.S

Just A Rather Very Intelligent System.

But he is not ‘Just’. He is ‘All’. Of me.

Tony quitely released the rose to the ground. The white petals glowed in the dark, shinning on the crimson sea of roses behind. Some of them still lived, but some faded away.

Just like my memories about you, like the past that we had been together.

Everyday, Tony Stark brought roses came home.

 

_To said out the untold love, for my dearest - who had been far away from me, forever. ___


End file.
